


Texas Reznikoff

by Pres310



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is sick, Angst, Autistic Amity Blight, Confusing, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I made this purely because Texas Reznikoff is my favorite song rn, Inspired by a Mitski Song, Mutual Pining, Song: Texas Reznikoff (Mitski), Songfic, Title from a Mitski Song, it gets sad, this one is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pres310/pseuds/Pres310
Summary: Amity Blight is sick and yearning.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Texas Reznikoff

_It's beautiful out today,_  
_I wish you could take me upstate._

  
The sunlight was the warm yellow of canary feathers, the bright woods fuzzy like down feathers and old film. A young girl sat nestled in the grass, eggshell skin sickeningly white and waxy like empty egg whites. Her glassy honey eyes and hummingbird green hair fit the scene like a renaissance painting; but her shaking hands cast an intrusive Violet ring of light. Intrusive to the day, intrusive to her. She thought of her best friend, a girl who would look so perfect in the sunny scene, and she aches for how lonely she is. Her chest aches as she coughs again, the purple light fizzing out.

  
She was sick, and alone, and still practicing magic so close yet so far from home. Whatever home was at this point.

  
_To the little place you’d tell me about_  
_When you sensed that I’d want to escape_

  
Amity hadn't been to the Owl House much, but she longed to be there more. Just for a little while. The little corner of the woods on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea was cluttered and strange, but bright and warm and lived in. It was filled with life, it was filled with magic. Amity could be wrapped up in Luz’s arms there, safe and sweet and melting away into a better life. She could be sipping hot cocoa, flavored with spices she hardly even knew existed, and she wouldn't have to watch her back or herself. She could drum her hands excitedly on her knees and flap them when her emotions bubbled up like boiling caramel.

  
_Texas is a land-locked state._  
_It's a little bit far away_

  
Finally back in her empty room that would never feel real, Amity laid down in exhaustion. It had felt like such a far walk to the fevered girl, when it shouldn't have felt like that at all. She shouldn't feel weak at all. She was a Blight.

  
_From the water, from the home I’ve wanted to make._

  
Rolling over as her stomach rolled and her head fizzed with lightheadedness, Amity laid on her side and shut her eyes. The velvety darkness wrapped its wings around her as her mind began to wander.

  
Amity had never been to the sea- her parents weren't exactly ones for vacation. She could only imagine what it was like, with the salty, perfumed air, the cerulean waves of glittering silken sea, the feather-soft sand. She could stand with her ankles in the waves, warm water pulling her out to sea. She could fold over and crumble into the sand, feeling the welcoming waves embrace her softly. They’d wash over her as her green hair would tinge the foam mint and the salt would fade it all away. Her auburn waves would be sun-bleached but that was okay, it was all she could do. She’d wrap her arms around herself and shut her eyes to sleep amongst the low tide.

  
“Wake up.” a little voice would say, barely louder than the seaside winds, “Amity, wake up.” Amity wouldn't open her eyes, but she would smile at who it was. She’d sit up, comforted by the darkness around her, and a pair of arms would embrace her soaked being. They were soft. Almost non-existent with how gentle they were. Amity couldn't raise her arms, they were weak and shook too much. She didn't know why.

  
Her breathing would be deep and relaxed. A heartbeat had rested against her own and pulled her from the waves and into the sand. She finally opened her eyes.

  
“I'm up, Luz. Don't worry about me.”

  
_Somehow, in the city, you make it there and you make it_  
_Anywhere, anywhere_

  
Luz felt more like home than her own room did. Than Amity’s own house. Anywhere with her was safe, because she could overcome anything. Luz would make friends with the sharks and dance in the riptide- Amity would just reach out as it ripped her away and she was so scared of Her best friend even trying to help. Amity wanted help- she needed it. But she didn't know how to find it.

  
_But I've been anywhere and it's not what I want_  
_I want to be still with you._

  
There was a tapping at Amity’s window that startled her out of her daydreams. She groaned as pain throbbed behind her eyes at the sudden light, and her dulled senses made her less frightened than she thought she should be. Sitting up, she absentmindedly let her hair down, pulling her hair tie around her wrist.

  
Where she expected to see a branch or some wayward palisman, she saw a crop of curly black hair and a soft, rose-lipped smile. Her heart was a caged bird behind the ivory of her ribs, her mind was filled with the thrum of drums and electric guitar strings, her balance was thrown off with the force of the ocean waves. She threw open the window to welcome in the angel smiling right at her.

  
“Luz!”

  
_You keep your socks on in bed_  
_Keep our hearts warm._

  
Luz had just barely come inside when Amity wrapped her secret visitor in her arms like she never wanted to let go. As her fever broke, something in her broke as well with the shriek of electric guitar strings. Her sobbing voice cracked as her knees shuddered and gave out beneath her. She crumbled like wet sand in a child’s hands and Sea-salt tears ran down her red face. Luz froze for a moment, but soon wrapped her arms gently around Amity and guided the two to lay down on the bed. She rubbed comforting circles into Amity’s back, pressing her cheek to the top of Amity’s warm head. This was fine. This most definitely was not fine.

  
“Hey- Hey, Amity, mittens, what's wrong?”

  
Something twisted painfully in Amity’s chest. She knew that they were something other than best friends. She knew that they were both too scared to do something about it and it burned Amity. Something would always be keeping them from making those words come out, they would always be dancing around that warm fire as sticks and sharp burrs stuck to their socks.

  
Amity couldn't say the words- not now. 

  
_You’re the breeze in my Austin nights._

  
But she could tell Luz something. She could take one of those tough steps towards the fire.

  
“L-Luz I need- I need to tell- tell y-you about s-some- something,” Amity wheezed.

  
“What is it?” Luz’s voice- so uncharacteristically tender and soft and small- made Amity want to finally yell those words out loud. She couldn't- and wanting so badly to yell, finally, when all her voice turned to was whispers was the highest form of pain she could feel.

  
She reminded herself that even if she couldn't make those certain words come out, she was still taking a step towards vulnerability and that was so important. She could take a moment to be happy for herself. She could take a moment to tell Luz about Blight Manor, how cold it was, how much she hated it there, all the volumes of history behind the young witch. And Luz would hold her so tightly, she’d whisper comforting words to her best friend, and she’d do all she could to pull Amity from her wine-dark sea of thoughts. The words got caught on Amity’s tongue and she tripped and stumbled her way through fourteen years of memory, coughing along the way- because despite it all, she was still sick.

  
_You’re the breeze in my Austin nights._


End file.
